


The Punishment

by WildwingSuz



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildwingSuz/pseuds/WildwingSuz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe: Instead of letting Mulder and Scully go after she’s caught with Brother Marty, the Kindred have other ideas for our two intrepid agents to punish them for their trespass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge from someone I can’t recall on the X-Files Writer’s Guild list on Facebook. The idea was to have Mulder & Scully be punished by the Kindred by making them have sex…. And that’s exactly what I did. And then some.
> 
> Spoilers: Genderbender; you should be familiar with that episode to get the ending in particular.
> 
> Thanks again to Mimic117, who takes a rough draft full of all sorts of mistakes and slices and dices it into a workable, readable story

**The Punishment**  
Rated R  
Suzanne L. Feld

 

 

“I asked you not to interfere.”

 

The Kindred stared at the two agents, Mulder visibly concerned and Scully completely out of it, lolling bonelessly beneath his encircling arm.  Sister Abigail glanced sideways at the others.  One of the taller men nodded, then she turned back to the agents and took a careful step forward. The hand that wasn’t holding the lantern reached out and took Mulder’s bare hand just below the cuff of his shirt and coat, rubbing the thick pad of flesh below his thumb with her finger. 

 

“There is no help for it, you must be punished,” she said sternly as several of the others moved closer, surrounding the two agents completely.  “Neither of you is pure once you have known our touch.  The woman will be defiled by the man, and the man will be un-virtuous and no longer a desirable husband after joining with the woman unmarried.  This is your fate.”

 

Mulder’s face went blank at her touch, his eyes now as unfocused as his partner’s.  Dazed, both agents let themselves be led back into the house, Scully slipping from beneath Mulder’s arm though he remained next to her. The agents were pushed through the dining room none-too-gently, then through the large, empty kitchen to a tiny room in the back which, from its location, was likely where a kitchen worker slept.  It featured even less than Brother Andrew’s room: a bed, a side table with lit lantern, ewer and pitcher, and a small chest of drawers at the foot of the bed.  They were shoved into the room, the door closed, and they were alone.

 

Mulder and Scully looked at each other dazedly for a beat, then fell into each other’s arms.  Under the spell of the Kindred’s powerful pheromones neither had a thought in their head except to mate, a deep craving and bottomless yearning for one of the opposite sex. 

 

Clothes were flung in all directions, landing all over the tiny room. One kicked-off wingtip shoe cracked the minuscule window high on the wall, but neither noticed.  Even as they tore the material from each other’s bodies while standing beside the bed they were licking, sucking, tasting, touching.  Scully cried out as Mulder shoved her plain white bra up over her breasts and latched onto one pink nipple even as her hands dove into his black boxer-briefs to stroke him.  He groaned around her flesh as she caressed him, then took a moment to push his underwear, the last of his clothing, down so he could get out of them and kick them away. 

 

He let go just long enough to let her bra slide off down her arms, and then they tumbled onto the narrow bed completely naked.  It was made up with a rough blanket on top and a flat pillow at the head.  The harsh material scraped at their naked bodies as they worked out positions, Scully trying to get on top and shove Mulder inside herself even as he was struggling to roll her over so he could mount her.  Neither spoke, groans and sighs being the only sounds in the tiny room.  Finally, he managed to get her onto her back, where she spread her legs with a moan and reached up for him, grabbing his muscular biceps.  He began to enter her, but as he did his eyes cleared somewhat and he slowed. 

 

“Scully?” he said, hovering over her with his arms straight and body just touching hers.  “What in the hell are we doing?”

 

She gazed up at him, the look in her expressive blue eyes more naked than her body.  “No matter how we got here, Mulder, _this_ is what I want,” she said vehemently, feeling the true desire rising in her, past the false Kindred feelings. This was nothing like the dazed lassitude she’d felt with Brother Andrew, but an actual, burgeoning yearning.

 

Looking down at her face the entire time, Mulder began to slide into her hot, slick body.  Her hands went from gripping his upper arms to caressing them.  She threw her head back as much as she could on the flat pillow and moaned long and low as he slowly entered her.  Without warning she reached down and grabbed his slim hips, yanking him hard all the way into her.  He let out a hoarse yell, and then he lost control and pounded into her fast and hard, fucking her like she’d never been fucked before.  It was glorious.  She reveled in feeling like the most beautiful and desirable woman on Earth, at least to Mulder.  Scully matched him stroke for stroke, legs wrapped around his lean waist, feeling herself rise towards an orgasm though she usually had a lot more trouble than this and had never climaxed before in the missionary position. It hit them both with the speed and fury of a hurricane and they cried out together, straining against each other, as he emptied into her spasming body.

 

Then it was over. Mulder collapsed on her and Scully managed to push his limp form over enough so she could breathe, and they lay panting for some time.  Finally, he sighed and moved off of her, flopping boneless on his back at her side.  “Jesus Christ, what was _that?!”_ he finally groaned.

 

“Well, it wasn’t _all_ the Kindred’s touch,” Scully admitted.  “Let’s be honest, that’s been brewing between us for a while.”  She opened her eyes and turned her head on the flat pillow to look at him.  “Do you regret it?”

 

“No, not at all.  You?”

 

She rolled onto her side to face him, one palm beneath her cheek to cushion it from the rough fibers of the blanket. “Not that we did it… but the timing’s lousy.  Still, I think we can work with it.”

 

Mulder smiled at her, rolled onto his side as well and kissed her, and then sat up.  “I think we’d better get out of here; I’d kinda forgotten where we were in the heat of the moment but now that I remember…”

 

“Yeah, true.” Both of them crawled off the high, narrow bed and hunted through the tiny room for their clothes, occasionally handing an item of apparel to the other.  As they left the stark old house, Mulder carrying the lantern from the tiny room so they could see their way, it was utterly silent, not even the creak of a settling board or the skittering of a mouse in the walls, as if waiting for them to go.

 

***

 

They were both so tired that when they got back to D.C. Mulder dropped Scully at her apartment, then went home and collapsed, both of them agreeing to discuss the day’s events after a good night’s sleep. 

 

***

 

Scully woke slowly, her first thought being that she’d forgotten to set the alarm.  But before she even opened her eyes she knew something was wrong; everything felt strange, from the shape of the bed and the roughness of the usually-soft sheets to her aching head.  Her eyes opened to see a cracked, water-marked ceiling and, a moment later, she screamed out loud.  Her shaking hands found an unfamiliar cell phone on the table next to the couch, and she made herself concentrate long enough to hit the correct buttons and get it up next to her ear.  “Scully?”  her own voice said groggily in her ear.

 

“Mulder, are you awake?” she said tremulously in a familiar baritone voice.  “Look at yourself.”

 

Another scream rang across the miles, this one much higher and woman-ish than the one she’d uttered through male vocal cords a few moments ago—but not by much.  She yanked the phone away from her ear, wincing. 

 

“What the hell is going on?!” her own voice howled at her tinnily from the tiny speaker.

 

“We switched—you’re in my body, I’m in yours, by my guess,” Scully said, the hand that wasn’t holding the phone to her ear again exploring the hard, muscular male body she found herself in.  It did feel odd to have genitalia out front, as she’d always suspected.  “Must have been something to do with the Kindred’s touch—we have to go see them, Mulder!”

 

“Damn straight we do!” “His” voice was high-pitched as it got when she was really upset.  “They had better fucking reverse this!”

 

A few hours later they stood in a remote hayfield and looked at each other, back at the unmistakable crop circle, and then up at the sky. 

 

“I don't understand. How can they just disappear? They have no means of transportation.”

 

“No _earthly_ means of transportation.”

 

Their eyes met in defeat.  “Let’s head back to my—your—apartment. I think I have a few things to teach you,” Scully said blearily.  “I hate to tell you this, but in a couple of days you’re going to need a tampon.”

 

_Finis_

**Author's Note:**

> No sequel to this one. Don’t even ask. It’s up to you, Dear Reader, to decide if Scully’s body got pregnant from having unprotected sex right before her cycle, when she was at her most fertile. Remember, this was before she had her eggs stolen. Hah! Made you think.


End file.
